Catheters are used to treat many different types of medical conditions and typically include an elongated catheter tube that is inserted into and through a passageway or lumen of the body. Urinary catheters, and in particular intermittent urinary catheters, are a good option for those who suffer from various abnormalities of the urinary system, such as urinary incontinence. With the advent of intermittent urinary catheters, individuals with urinary system abnormalities can conveniently self-catheterize to drain the individual's bladder.
Individuals who use intermittent urinary catheters typically use several single-use, individually packaged, sterile ready-to-use catheters every day. Oftentimes, such use occurs outside the home and in public restrooms. When outside of the home, intermittent catheter users must carry a supply of the single-use, ready-to-use catheters. Existing catheters, particularly for male users, have considerable length, which is typically between 30 cm (12 inches) and 40 cm (16 inches). Many commercially available single-use catheters are packaged in an elongated condition wherein the catheter package containing the catheter is relatively narrow and long. Such packages extend beyond the length of the catheter and can be up to about 48 cm (19 inches) in length.
A desired criterion for single-use, ready-to-use catheters is that the packaging be user-friendly. Carrying and transporting such elongated packages while outside of the home may be awkward and may make the user uncomfortable, especially for those who desire to be discreet. Additionally, users that have trouble with dexterity may find it difficult to handle and open such elongated packages. Therefore, the existing catheter packaging may not be ideal for some users in that such packaging may be difficult to store and carry, more conspicuous than some users would prefer, and hard to handle and open for those who have trouble with dexterity.